Problem: Solve for $r$ : $14 = r - 16$
Add $16$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{14 {+ 16}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{r} \\ 14 &=& r - 16 \\ \\ {+16} && {+16} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 14 {+ 16} &=& r \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ r = 30$